


Donor

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Vampire!Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is willing to sell his blood and virginity if it means his mother will get the treatment she needs, but Itachi may not be so willing to let him get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donor

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1773
> 
> Setting: Historical AU. Vamp!Itachi. Human!Naruto. Vampires and humans coexist with a blood donating system. Dubious consent warning!

Naruto stumbled as he was roughly pushed into the Western styled bedroom and the door shut behind him. He didn't appreciate being manhandled despite the fact that for tonight he was someone's property. As he regained his balance, Naruto took in his surroundings.

This was his first time in a Western styled room. It was much larger than the one room home he shared with his mother. The walls were decorated in a dark brown wallpaper with a strange squiggly design in black. The room was lit with candles whose flames flickered chaotically like they were laughing at some inside joke. The bed was several feet off the ground and was large enough to fit several people comfortably. All in all, the room was strange and unfamilar to Naruto and that only added to his nervousness.

He stood in front of the door, fidgeting with the hem of his white yukata. He couldn't see anyone else in the room, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Like he was being eyed up like some delicious meal that someone wanted to ravish. It made goosebumps appear all over his skin and he released a shiver he could no longer hold back.

"How long are you going to stand in front of the door?" The voice was deep and alluring. The suddeness of the silence the room offered being broken made Naruto jump in surprise as he turned towards the source of the voice.

In the farthest corner where the glow of the laughing candles could not reach, a dark figure stood surrounded by the emptiness of the shadows. Two glowing, translucent crimson eyes stared at him and Naruto felt like he was being judged. Like his whole being, soul and body, were being scrutinized.

In the next instant, the red eyes were gone and he felt a tall, cold body press against his back. Naruto barely had time to gasp in surprise before the stranger was inhaling his scent at the crook of his neck. He could hear the stranger's deep inhales and exhales as the man took in his scent. He wanted to scream and push the man away, but long arms wrapped around his smaller, slightly malnourished, body and held him in place.

"Your blood smells divine," the vampire whispered against his neck. The blood sang to the vampire, tempting him in a way that had never happened before. The cool air sent shivers across Naruto's spine. "I shall enjoy this very much."

Naruto picked up a quiet hiss before glaring fire erupted from his neck. Sapphire eyes widened and watered in pain as the vampire's fangs pierced into his neck. A strangled cry found its way out of his mouth. The pain lasted a mere second, but it felt like an eternity.

Then the haze began.

It crept into his mind like a swampy fog, creeping while it relaxed and tempted the area in its path. The pain was but a figament in the far corners of his mind where no one would be able to reach. He could feel small amounts of blood being drawn into the stranger's waiting mouth. Each languid suck pushed his mind deeper into the patient fog and he released a loud moan as his buyer took one last gulp before retracting his fangs.

"A virgin too? How sweet," the man mocked. "I've never been particularly kind to virgins."

Somewhere, deep inside the recess of his mind, Naruto panicked, but as luck would have it, he was far to deep in the lust filled haze the vampire's toxins had placed him in to do anything besides blink. The man chuckled at his state.

Within a flash, they were on the bed. The vampire sitting and Naruto limp in his lap, back to the man's chest. Pale hands untied his yukata's belt tie and explored the smooth expanse of sun kissed skin underneath white fabric. The thin fingers were cold against Naruto's warm skin and the human teen shivered at the sensation.

One hand pulled his underwear down and off his legs while the other tweaked his nipple causing Naruto to moan, his unexperienced body feeling pleasure for the first time. The first hand palmed his swelling cock in a teasing factor. Pre-cum beaded at the tip and a frigid finger swiped it up before trailing down, behind quivering testicles, to the puckered, untouched entrance.

The long finger forced its way into Naruto's quaking body and he groaned deep in his throat at the rough, painful treatment. There was a burning sensation spreading throughout his lower body as the finger moved in and out with only a little fluid acting as lubrication. Naruto's body was in no way ready for the second finger that pressed alongside the first.

The haze wasn't enough to block out the pain as he was stretched dry. Naruto whimpered in pain as the fingers scissored inside of him, stretching his body beyond its natural state. The third finger was just as unwelcome, but not unexpected. Tears fell down Naruto's cheeks and onto the mattress. His body was still limp and left him unable to move much at all. A sharp sting and then a sickening squelching noise, alerted both Naruto and his vampire buyer that the virgin hole was bleeding.

The vampire groaned as the scent of blood reached his nose. His patience no longer with him, he pulled his fingers free of the blond and licked the sweet copper tasting liquid clean of his fingers.

Naruto felt his body move as he was lifted off the man's lap by one of the vampire's arms around his waste. There was shifting beneath and behind him, the rustling of fabric and a deep pleasured hiss. His body was shifted back into the immortal's lap right above the man's penis and something cold gripped Naruto's heart.

He wanted to tell the man no, but his mouth wouldn't form the words and his body wouldn't move beyond a twitch.

The head of the vampire's cock pierced his entrance and both beings released groans for two completely different reasons. Naruto was slowly lowered onto the swollen erection until the cock was completely enveloped inside of him.

The vampire took a moment to compose himself, much to Naruto's appreciation. He hummed as he noticed more tears falling down the scarred cheeks. The aphrodisiac in vampire venom was strong, but it didn't last very long. The vampire had made a pack to himself to never bite a human more than once per session, but as he eyed the drop of blood that had formed at the bite wound he'd made early and as the scent of the human's blood danced into his nose, the vampire supposed another bite wouldn't hurt too bad.

Naruto screamed when his neck was bitten a second time. The pain lasted a little longer, but surely enough the hazy fog returned to his mind, relaxing and tempting every corner and crevice it could touch.

The vampire wrapped both arms around his waist, holding him still, as he began thrusting up into Naruto's pliant body at a beastly pace. The blond hissed and gasped as he was penetrated again and again. Blood dripped onto the sheets below from where the two were joined together.

The vampire reveled in the taste of the the human's life liquid and moaned into the throat as he drank and chased his orgasm that was getting closer every time his hips met the blond's. One particular thrust caused Naruto to clench and moan in an enticing fashion that had the vampire aiming for that spot every time he sunk his cock into the first-timer.

He wanted to taste the human's blood as it was seasoned with the height of pleasure. He couldn't do that if the teen was in pain the entire time.

Naruto was moaning and gasping as he felt the cock go deep within him, hit his pleasure spot before retreating and repeating. He'd never felt anything so amazing before in his life and there was a bubbling pit in his stomach that was going to bubble over very soon. His inexperienced body unable to fight against the inevitable release for very long.

A few thrust later and Naruto's mouth was open in a silent, gasping scream as he stiffened and came for the first time from such actions. His body trembled at the force of the orgasm and the sticky, white fluid spurted from his cock and onto the bed in several thin streams.

The vampire let a strangled, broken moan as the bloodied walls around his cock tightened and as the blood on his tongue reached a euphoric taste. His own release took him somewhat by surprise as he impaled the quivering, limp blond onto his cock one more time before he released his thick seed into the human's body.

A moment passed, before the vampire withdrew his fangs from the boy, who had passed out from the orgasm and the lack of blood running through his system. Extracting himself from inside the boy, the vampire let him fall like a rag doll onto the bed as he cleaned himself up. Standing up from the bed, the vampire glanced at the boy curiously before seemingly making a decision. The snap of pale fingers summoned his younger vampire brother into the room.

"Aniki," the younger vampire greeted callously. "What do you want?" The addressed older brother just chuckled at his little brother's antics.

"Tell one of the servants to tend to this human, otouto and..." a quick glance back at the blond plus a devious smirk, "spread the word that this human is mine. No one is allowed to touch him. No one!"

The younger vampire almost felt sorry for the pathetic human knocked out on the bed. Almost.


End file.
